March is here! (erisol) 3
by justthatcrazedfangirl
Summary: march eridan sollux , smut. what more is there to say?


**Please**_** don't be rude in the comments. its my first story. ENJOY!**_

" alriight.." you muttered softly through the phone. You didn't get bothered by _him_ usually , well never to be precise. He had called you not a long time ago. The Ampora had asked you to come and fix his _fucking tv , tv! you knew you_ could but how stupid is it to ask your ´ friend ´ to fix his tv just like.

" uh...Sol...could you come and fix my tv? it broke dowwn and I cant wwatch my channels.."

So stupid but he practically begged for you to come, a little to desperate. you think , but shrug it off. stand up and walk up the door. Stepping out and slipping your hands into your pockets. a small sigh escaping your lips.

after about 10 minutes of walking you find his hive, rubbing the back of your neck. walking to his hive you see a small note on the door directed to you.

To the lowwblood.

Sol ill be inside in my room doing _somefin´. _if you dare enter my room , I swwear to cod, I wwill rip you apart.

sincerely , Eridan Ampora.

what could he be doing that was so important? whatever , not like he could possibly beat you or anything. you just step in and look for the godforsaken TV. as you look around you find it and turn it on.

" waiit what?" you asked yourself looking closely at the TV it seemed to be working. as you flick through the channels , you notice there is nothing wrong with the TV. so you step up and walk towards the rooms looking for his room was hard enough.

_knock knock _

" wwhos there? " the ignorant sea-dweller responded. " there i2 nothiing wrong wiith your tv. " you give a scornful , sigh. with your usual lisp " wwhat? there wwas this mornin´" "well iit2 working now. and what are you doiing iin there? " you asked curiously , what embarrassing thing could the he be doing? oh you cant take it much longer you have to see what he's doing. ´and tell everyone´ you chuckle slightly at the thought. As you open the door Eridan gives a sudden screech .

" DONT " but he was cut short by you entering the room taking off your bi-colored glasses , to reaveal you bi-colored eyes. a shocked face saying ´ what the hell? ´

Eridan was standing there with the stupidest outfit. Was he _cross-dressing? _a short skirt , a type of shirt that was only long enough to hide his nips. his sign on it of course. some sort of gloves that covered half of his arms, and pig-tails.

You had the weirdest bone-bulge right now. " Eriidan...why?" you asked softly a bit of yellow color on your cheeks, holding back the urge to push against the wall and kiss him. the thought turned you on even more. " I just...wwell...I just want to feel pretty..." he muttered. you felt kinda sad for the guy , as much of a douche he was , he had feelings too.

You walked over to him holding his chin a little up so he could see you better. just being the slightest taller than him. you pressed your lips against his, closing your eyes. blushing a little more.

Eridan´s eyes widened but slowly closed a small blush on his grey cheeks. Eridan blushed harder once he felt Sollux´s bulge against his right leg , he could tell it was already unsheathed. his ear-fins fully purple. wrapping his arms around your neck.

You put your arms on his waist. licking his bottom lip with your snake like tongue. when he finally gave permission , your tongue darted forward using your doubled tongue to explore his mouth. As your tongue crossed paths with Eridans and fought for dominance , and won.

you opened your right eye a small smirk perked on your lips. as you push him to the closest wall , you couldn't take it anymore , taking advantage to Eridans type of shirt you rubbed his stomach softly, as you broke the kiss for breath he looked at you , eyes half closed and tongue sticking out slightly.

Your bulge was practically begging to be let free, but asked it to be patient. Eridan looked at you biting his bottom lip , as you started to suck on his neck, your tongue dragging down his neck. " II hope thii2 make2 you feel pretty..." you whispered your tone a bit seductive. as a moan escaped his lips , begging for more.

After a while of making out you grabbed him , or picked him up. and took him to the human bed. you crawled over him and took of his shirt. while Eridan was tugging at your shirt. you gave a small nod and took it off. giving eridans bare chest a lick with your tongue. pulling off his skirt along with his boxer , revealing his bulge.

you gave another smirk dragging your tongue across his bulge, putting eridans bulge inside your mouth fully sucking on it. eridan gave a long moan , filled with pleasure. when you took it out you lifted your head licking your lips. eridan tugged at your pants and you took them off , along with your boxers. revealing your twin bulges.

your put your two fingers inside Eridans mouth , Eridan giving them each a coating. when your took them out you gently slid one of them followed by the other. he gave a small whimper of pain. when your slid them out , you put one of your bulges inside him , another whimper of pain escaped him , but soon died down , with moans filled with pleasure.

you slid your other bulge inside him , Eridan moaning loudly. Eridans bulge looking for something to curl around. You took notice of this and let it curl around your hand rubbing it slightly. " sol..." he said with a small moan his eyes closed. you lifted his head and kissed him licking his lip. your tongue darting forward , intertwining with his.

you felt that you were soon about to climax. thrusting forward faster and roughly as you climaxed inside him. and eridans bulged reached his climax soon after. as your bulge came back inside , and so did eridans you landed next to him with a small pant.

" did that just happen...?" eridan asked with a pant

" ye2 iit diid." you answered simply " now an2wer me here...do you feel loved now?" you ask your lisp showing.

eridan blushed his fins turning purple and answered. " yes..." he looked away but you hugged him tightly. being naked with him felt a bit embarrassing , but didn't care. he fell asleep , and you held him in your arms.

**_Hope you guys liked! leave your reviews it helps! and if you want to request another ship go ahead too! _**

**_- justthatcrazedfangirl _**


End file.
